Goodbye Human
by Wish counselor
Summary: A collection of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon short stories. Some could say once a human lost ones will to live, either their spirit dies and lives life as nothing more than a shell or they shorten their life by ridding themselves from the planet they were born. Many say it will bring them to eternal suffering. I believe that those lost souls will gladly be reborn as pokemon.
1. Dehumanizing oneself

**Goodbye Human.**

**Chapter 1: Dehumanize Oneself **

It all began twenty years ago. My name is Mienshao. I'm just like your everyday pokemon living on a town with a guild like many other places; Treasure town being one of them. I'm already forty summer years old. Our celebrations of age are based on each passing season. Also, I am Gallade's wife, as he was also my husband. We were just like your average couple living the everyday life as normal. But I'm not here for our love life. I am here to tell you about our child. My child who is smiling in his sleep next to me is having good dreams about us.

On one night, Gallade and I were hanging out in the evening star gazing the night sky, along with the common Volbeat and Illumise. Both of us were already mates by then. Just as we slept that ordinary night, I had a vision. That vision was one thing I could never forget.

* * *

"_Huh? What is this place?" I find myself in a rainbow-ish place of sorts with peaceful playing like chinglings on top of the mountains. It does not last long as I felt a strange burst of energy all over myself. With a couple moments, I hear a feminine voice speaking deep within my head._

"_Hello there Mienshao. My name is Mew. I came here for you to send you a foreboding message." I am agape. Mew herself … came here for me?_

"_A message?" I assure her._

"_Have you ever heard of the humans?" She asks me about humans?_

"_Well ... I know that they are a race that died ten thousand years ago. Never to be seen again. Their deaths are unknown."_

"_You are right. The last of their kind died years ago. But there are survivors. Just before the cause of their extinction, a few groups of humans fled our world to another place. Thus they have survived the unavoidable for those who stayed on this planet." Just as she finishes, her voice turned … sad. "But those survivors became lost. Lost their way to the right path, slowly, they only began harming each other. Innocent children were infected by the feelings of treachery and insanity. Thus their offspring carry this corroded moral. Just yesterday, another innocent survivor died. It's just this survivor … is different."_

_Wondering what she meant different. It could be something unique, "What makes it different?"_

"_Have you ever wondered where the souls of those who died go?" Just that question gives me a response to say no. She opens her right paw to reveal something small and white glowing, "Normally, they will return to the stars. The truth is, this soul ended up in your own world. I need a couple who can carry this soul. I find you and your mate best suited for the job. But I must heed you a warning. As your husband will mate you for seven nights, both of you will be represent visions about the soul I will implement to your mate as he passes it to you. Through those visions, you will learn about the sad life of this innocent human survivor. Why he killed himself to spare his innocence? Mienshao. As you raise your infant child, I hope you realize that there are some things not meant for everybody to learn."_

_As she pressed the light into my stomach, I slowly pass out in the comfort of soft black._

"_Remember my chosen one. One thing that I ask is to raise this child to the best of you and your husband's ability. Make sure that your child will never see himself as a human. Make your son think that throughout his life, he was a pokemon from birth, you are his mother, and your husband is hi his father. Though his soul may be that of a pokemon, he will have moments in his early life visioning about his human past. That was his human self, talking to all of you. Overcome those visions of your child by convincing him that the humans are long gone from your world. But … if your child gets curious about the humans, never tell him he was once before, for this human soul wanted to start fresh all over again, completely void of his humanity." That was the last thing I heard from Mew before I woke up._

* * *

_Within the next day, my husband shared the same dream from Mew. Both of us were hesitant at first. But we promised to each other that we can overcome this trial from Mew and raise this upcoming child that mew gave to both of us._

_During those seven days, both of us learned the story of this survivor named Omel. He was an average human being of sorts. He looked not too young yet not too old. Though he carries no elements like us pokemon, his knowledge and emotions are quite similar to those of psychic type pokemon. But through his own kin's mistreatment to him, he became lonely. Worse, his kin never left him and they continued their senseless provoking to him. Eventually, he lost his enduring composure and went to an outrageous anger to his kin, along with his innocence. Even if his parents did everything they could to their child, they failed to save his remaining sanity. Thus, the child ran away out of misery and accidentally kills himself in the process. Yet, even if his innocence was gone, he was still seeking his lost innocence, making wishes to have it back. _

_That is, on our last night making love on the seventh night, we finally understood the moral that Mew has to give us, along with that innocent child's reason for running away with his kind._

* * *

Back in our time in the present, I can't help but look back at the time when Mienfoo finally gets to see the world after living inside me. Here I am cooking breakfast for all three of us this morning while my husband and son are having training outside. And I think their personalities fit for each other.

"Good morning mommy! Daddy taught me so many things again today." Hugging me makes me smile.

"What did daddy teach to you this time Mienfoo?" I ask him, though I don't even need to ask because I know Gallade so well.

"He taught me how to become flexible by exercising my body." I just pet him for a moment.

"Get in the table now. Mommy needs to set our food now." He happily follows my husband as they continue their father and son relationship. As I finish setting up the table, all of us eat our food laying on the table.

"How does it taste?"

"Great meal. That's the wife I know. Say thank you to mama Mienfoo." Oh Gallade, you're too fatherly as well as I'm too motherly.

"Thanks mama. I love you so much! You two are the best parents ever!" Oh Mienfoo my son. You may be Omel once in the long forgotten past. Now you are Mienfoo my son. I hope that when the time he passes away, he will never suffer from his human kin again and stay with us as a pokemon for all of his life.

* * *

**Forty winter seasons later:**

Eighty winter years old is my now. As you know me, I am Mienshao's wife, Gallade. I believe you already know about my dear Mienfoo, my treasured son. I am coming of age now. My son is now also like his mother, a mienshao.

As I write this book and diary for my son's wedding anniversary, I will now reveal to him the story of the child both of us envisioned by Mew sixty years ago, with my own imaginative twists to Omel's original story. Maybe his leafeon wife will love it too. As I write this, I remember those nights that we make love in the most intimate ways possible. My wife has forgotten about it (the dreams), but I still remember the whole story.

The deeper Mienshao and I continued in our intimate love those years ago, the more we came to learn from the mistakes of the surviving human race so that Misao, my Mienfoo who is now a mienshao, will never have a life that Omel had.

But I completely hold on to the promise that I will never name my son as Omel. Omel is already gone, nothing more but his reincarnation that came true for him. I believe that every word I'm writing here was the life of Omel spoken to us.

* * *

_**Manuh Vitse**_

_I can see through the distance of the night sky my son running away from me, his sister, and his mother. I plead for him to come back and help him with his problem. Doing the best I could to catch up to him, I ride my plane and chase him down and maybe … give him some hope._

_But … I am too late. He brought a knife and stabbed his life out during his flight. It is followed by an unseen meteor going towards him. I have no choice but to avoid the meteor. Right before my eyes, the meteor took not only his ship but also my dead child. I lost my son. I am so terrible. I failed as a parent. My wife and my other child can only cry to the heavens. _

_Here is the tale of my son. Omel._

_My name is Ale, I'm just like any other human being on our flying ship wearing an all-out white clothing. It goes the same to my wife Uve. We were on this flying ship, along with a small group of humans, as we are looking for a new home for the human race._

_I remember the day when my wife gave birth to Omel. We were so proud of each other. Something tells me that we were going to have a child like many others that we have on this flying ship. Hearing the laughter of my child was heartwarming. One day, we will live on our new planet with our child happy and carefree. But I was not aware just how much we human survivors were suffering from loneliness. Being away from many of our kin just breaks our heart. But there is not much we could do, they are already gone. We are the last of our kind._

…

_I remember the day when our child was four years old. He is now ready to make new friends. Though both of us were worried for our child's welfare, we let fate decide the outcome and did what we could to guide our child. It wasn't until we retrieved our child crying that we come to realize that our child was being hurt by a bully in our ship. I don't know what I should advise my child other than telling him to cope with the problem. I mean, our life here is just like ordinary human society life. Right?_

…

_The day when my child finally goes to school was the day that my child can make a name for himself. It was the day we were waiting for. But I would NEVER imagine that my child would be scammed by his own kind. He did what he could but he didn't do it right. Both of us did everything we could to make it a success for Omel. _

_Both of us blamed him for his mistake because of his failure. I was young at the time. But I can't help but feel like I've pushed my child too far to his brink. The more he stayed at his school, the more Omel became isolated to everybody else. And the more he isolated himself, the more he started to hate us as well. Why can't he show similar personalities like his older sister?_

_I did ever discipline to make him a better person, though they are seriously painful on the inside. Why was not his life BE LIKE AN ORDINARY HUMAN?! Why must he be different? Both of us cared for him, yet he refuses to become an ordinary person. Why does my child only follow his emotions and ignore everything else? Being a unique individual is pointless because of our society. It is a tradition I truly believe that was right. We must never outshine others by our own individuality whether it is good or not._

…

_It was during his teenage-hood that I have come to realize it from my own child, not only my mistakes … but the mistakes of my own race._

_As I checked at his school to know what would be his next broken rule, that one particular day when we found the planet we were seeking, would be the last time as a human to hear the voice of my child._

"_Made A! Made A! We have an escapee on the ship. Subject Omel 62593 riding Miniship 0001. Capture attempts are now initialized!" the sounds of that alarm bought me fear. It wasn't until the radios are in Omel's control. How was he able to do that?_

"_Hello there … human beings," Hearing a raspy and tired voice from my child stopped my tracks. From his breathing, he was tired from crying so much like he continuously sheds tears. "Aren't you guys' sick of your own kind? Bullying, harassment, extreme exposure to insults, and NOT BEING YOUR TRUE SELF?!" It had daunted me to hear my child so furious as if he brought judgment to all of us. I was riding my own ship in order to save my son from his own suffering._

"_What have I done wrong?" this thought kept going to my head _

"_What is wrong with you humans? I have had ENOUGH of your society's rules and regulations. You wanted us to live like beings with no purpose! Don't you know how much you hurt me for the last sixteen years?! I am HURT GRANDLY! I've had enough of my life and I am willing to kill myself in the process!" my son lost his sanity from his point. _

"_As I start my countdown in five … I have a way of saying goodbye from all of you. Four … come on my family, save your son and his childish innocence from humanity's society! Three … 'cause if you don't, I have a prophecy to give to EVERY LAST HUMAN living within that ship. Two … within the next hour that I die here in my ship, a meteor storm will chase and MURDER all of you down!"_

"_SOOOONNNN!"I did my best to shout out to him._

"_ONE! … REQUIESCAT EN PACE OMEL!" hearing that stab from his flesh in my radio felt like my chest was torn in two. I was too late. My son committed suicide. And it's my fault for all of this._

…

_Fifty minutes has passed. Our time of judgment will be coming soon. As I finish writing this, the inevitable will come to all of us human beings. Ten minutes ago, all of us received a report that we were trapped in an upcoming meteor storm that is impossible to escape. Those last words from Omel only struck me with eternal fear and shame._

_While we human survivors are going to burn down in hell, only Omel will go to heaven. I think all of us humans deserved it. No wonder our society was lost from beginning to end. We are forever lost by the dark history of our kind._

_If there will be any survivors … like there should be remaining, I hope they all start as innocent beings again. Maybe they won't repeat the mistakes and curiosity of our true original ancestors._

* * *

As I placed my pen down, I wrapped my gift book for my soon to enjoy. But as I hear the knock, I forget wrapping up the gift and open the door. It was Misao.

"Oh … dad. Uh… hehehehe. I'm sorry to disturb you. Mom wants you to join with us on our dinner. I'll show you my wife and child too if you want." I smiled at him and grab his hand as I pass the book to him.

"Happy New Year my son. This is a gift for you. The best story I can create." My son … oh how you cry like your mother does.

The hug is always a welcome to me, "Thanks papa, for giving birth to me. Life is so wonderful. I hope it stays this way forever." I know it will. Omel.

"It will be my son. Isn't life as a pokemon wonderful?" I ask

"Yes it is." that's the answer I want.


	2. Human Warriors

**Human Warriors**

Colony Ruins. A newly discovered mystery dungeon ready for new discoveries. Now that we are done with Omel and Misao's story, let us go with a new set of friends.

Near the entrance are four pokemon having a momentary chat with each other. Vespiquen, Tyranitar, Aggron, and Manetric. These pokemon are known to be leaders of different tribes from different dungeons.

Manetric, tribe leader of many Electrikes, came to join his colleagues if he did not want to interfere with Luxray's tribe in Amp Plains at their current season. Vespiquen, queen of many bug types of Treeshroud Forest, especially Combees, also joined her big pals when news came about a newly discovered dungeon not yet found by the legendary heroes. Aggron, the pact leader of his family tree at Boulder Quarry, after his shameful defeat from three charming ladies back then, decided that he may as well join along his best friends back then. Finally the finder of the newly discovered dungeon, Tyranitar, the gentle big boss of the Quicksand Pits and Northern Dessert, wanted at least an exploration vacation to give himself a break from his leader duties for a moment.

"Looks like an interesting place you got there big guy." Being the female of the group does have it perks.

"It may be filled with iron the way I see it. But it looks like it has very little healthy mineral if I were to live here."

"What now Aggron. Moving out to another dungeon again?" Even the gentle tyrant has ways of being humorous.

"Like the last time you told me that you are moving away from Boulder Quarry. I find it funny you only lured me to a dungeon near treasure town. No way am I easily forgiving those twerps." Manetric recalling an old time prank back then.

"Or were you so ashamed that those three ladies whopped your face that you let us one by one experience your humiliation?" Vespiquen giggles at her own way of teasing the steel T-rex.

"Be quiet about it! Buzz off your shock treatment to me." Aggron knew that all four of them remained the same. The only thing Tyranitar could do is laugh with their continuous teasing.

"Ok buddies? Why don't we actually do some discovering this time." The rocky T-rex carries his own bag ready. Since he is the team's leader, everybody else follow forth.

"Why did you even ask us to bring our own exploration team bags with supplies then Tyranitar? When we could just share with one Exploration bag?" the electric wolf adjusts his bag with his mane. Though it's never easy, the adventures have much better worth. As they arrive at the ruin's entrance, Tyranitar points up on Unown carvings.

"The first time I find the entrance to this place there are Unown runes that gave me a warning to bring a strong party with one exploration bag for each. The ruins themselves have an army waiting in every room floor with pokemon that are never found in our place."

"You're saying that it's a monster house infested dungeon? If it is a challenge, I'm up for it." The big silver giant smacks his two iron fists with an inch for battle?

"An army battle with only four of us huh? I'm for it!" being the queen she was, she can be picky and aggressive to her companions back then. When Vespiquen gets feisty, expect pain to come.

"I got nothing much to do anyway. I may as well join you pals. Just don't get too cocky." Manetric did a bit of charging to amplify his power.

"Let us meet the pokemon of Colony Ruins." With Tyranitar's lead, their friendly field trip begins

…

On the sixeenth floor, the area is filled with small rooms with three to four grass band bug type pokemon. They find it pretty easy to breeze. It is until they come across a pathway to a large forest room with stairs going downwards.

"Strange. Everything just got quiet." As Vespiquen finished her sentence, everyone entered the room. Vespiquen's at the front, Manetric and Tyranitar at the sides, and Aggron at their back. A strong wind began dancing on the tree-filled edges of their current location. "What's going on here? I find it rather uncomfortable right now! This wind's getting stronger than a gust."

"This is not good. Tyranitar, you're with me. Let's split the wind!" with Tyranitar's strength, Manetric as the team's strategist, unleashed his thunderbolt attack all around them with Tyranitar using his Stone Edge by stomping the ground and stones surrounding them fly sharp height directly at the wind. When the wind began to dissipate, big wooded sticks connecting to metal branches began to fly on to the bug pokemon.

"Watch out!" As the team's bodyguard, Aggron used his Switcher Orb on Vespiquen as he takes the hits with his Metal Burst destroying the wooden mechanical planks in the process.

Being the keen eyes of the team, he notifies his companions of the threat oncoming, "I hope you guys are ready for this pokemon army. There are about sixty or more of them ready to take all of us on."

"You've got to be serious Tyranitar. Heck yeah man, this is a real challenge." Aggron is often the 'rock head' of the team."

"Vespiquen and I'll handle the ones attacking from afar. Aggron, you and Tyranitar guard us up close." The strategist charges up a Charge Beam at their enemy as Vespiquen swarmed the Whimsicotts with her Attack Order.

"We're up for it. Let's rock the heck out his place!" As tyranitar said that, they immediately counter the enemy's ambush attacks. Aggron Dragon claws his enemies as Tyranitar retaliates with Dark Pulse.

Thus, all four of them faced a very tough battle with the sun going in the battlefield. Groups of Ledian families with signal beams, Leavanny families with Leaf blades and Razor Leaves, Scyther's with Aerial Aces, Scolipede families with Streamroller, and Whimsicotts with long charge Hurricanes are numerous.

After the long fight is over, they took a quick break near the stairs as they are discussing the expectations of the next floors.

"This dungeon … is certainly about numbers and traps. What do you think will we encounter next?" the big green rocky pokemon asks to his best friends.

"This place is no joke. Every pokemon here is prepared in some way or another. If the next floors are a different layout, we may have to change our roles." Manetric knew that his friends often tell him that he's like the kind of pokemon who got smarter through instincts and yellow gummis.

"Like if our next challenge involves enemies depending on tile traps, Aggron and Tyranitar will lead us. Right?" Vespiquen is just roosting after enduring quite a couple blows from flying type attacks that landed on her.

"Right geniuses. Just tell me when I can just brawl all out at them." He already expects Manetric to call him dumb for being reckless most of the time. That's the way Aggron roles it.

…

On the seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth floor, the designs of the large rooms did change. From icy terrains, to volcanic flows, and also electric storm rooms, they work their way cooperatively (though Aggron made a few reckless attempts that caused them trouble) and they manage to enter the final floor exhausted yet triumphant.

Standing in the center of the room is a pokemon standing in a slightly proper way. Wrapped with purple metal with one cannon on its shoulder, he looks like a similar pokemon if you remove the cannon that is carrying or sticking on its shoulder. Next to it is a pokemon standing tall despite being a snake. It has a cream white tone along with a dark-silver mixed to it with a green leaf wrapped on its left eye.

"I saw the entire battle that your team has fought. Technologically made orbs di get the job done. It seems that all four of you overcame the trials set for you. To the looks on your face, I think you guys are merely explorers new to this place. Since you are the first visitors that I have, I may introduce our selves to you. I am Serperior, along with me is Genesect." The tall snake did give Aggron an urge to stay put. Its glare just kept most of them silent. "Your group reminds me of a long lost history imprinted on these metallic walls."

"To what do you compare us Serperior? We have never seen your kind. Some of the pokemon we faced are not common." Tyranitar ask the silver snake.

"They are much tougher compared to what we fought before." Aggron compliments at his experience.

"I can agree with you." Vespiquen takes a moment to rest.

"The battles may be one thing. But I'm more curious to the symbols all over the walls. Are you saying that we are like those things on the walls of this floor?" Manetric is often the one who can stand the longest since he approaches the walls with curiosity.

"Thanks for knowing things. I have knowledge as to what species you guys are. So I'm no stranger to your habitats. Why don't we get to tell them a story Genesect? You know it better than I do." Serperior crawls back a bit as he waved a tail for Manetric to stand back. Looking back at the crew, "I do have to tell you he speaks robotic according to him."

"**What you see on these walls are ancient human writings. This tells a particular tale of four human beings battling against one another from four different countries way back in the 1940's of their time. A warrior of Filinas named Aisaha. A samurai of Janse named Seiko. A Templar of Spaish named Cacion. And of course, a tactician of Ameic named Vidual. They are the iconic leaders of each nation. At their time, all four of them are at war with each other. Lots of blood were shed from one another as many humans killed themselves with purposeless lives and goals. As a result of their endeavors, they only lost their lives to one another. Due to their deaths, humanity declined and suffered massive losses. To prevent the extinction of their kind, the survivors built a peaceful unity between their separated nations and avoid wars at all costs. Some said that if they were reborn in another world with new powers and a new being, they will live in prosperity instead of continuing the vicious cycle that they made in their previous life. " **

With Genesect finishing his speech, he sits on the wall and shut down his systems.

"I hope you get the gist of it. Now that you succeeded on overcoming the trials, I have a gift for each and every one of you." With content smug, he places an exploration box kit next to Tyranitar. The moment they opened the box, all the snake could do is smile.

"Elemental globes? Sweet baby yeah! This is badass awesome!" Aggron is holding his two orbs that represent his duo types high in the sky while he boasts out his awesomeness.

"Not bad I have to say. I like my Volt Globe." Even if he expected a super rare treasure like a golden mask, he is fine with what he got.

"Don't get too grumpy Manetric. With my new Dusk Globe, Machamps are nothing for me now." The two proceed to the big scary guy's humor and laughter.

"Two globes for me? Love my new dungeon earrings!" the bee just wears her Defend Globe and Sky Globe straight at her head.

…

Ones the group has left, Serperior looks at the night sky one more time. _"Perhaps those pokemon I met are the four warriors of the human legend themselves. Reborn as a pokemon with no memories of the war. They should have been dead. I guess Arceus has a way of bringing heroes to our world and give them the peace they always wanted."_


	3. Birth-less Mother

**AN: The chapter 2 before is now molded to chapter 1. So I recommend you read the new chapter 2 story first before reading the third Story**

* * *

**Birthless Mother.**

Here I am now atop Sky Peak Mountain, high up in the mountains with my new lifelong mate, Lucario. My name is Cinccino. I'm now a young chinchilla mother with scarves wrapped at my back and neck, albeit they were my actual fur when I evolved back then. Lucario is a lot taller and bigger than I do. He is mostly blue and black colored with four ears that kind of tell me it is something aura related to him. Being a loyal canine fits my taste for my dream mate. I may be small but he gave me so many things during our childhood. While he is sitting near the edge, I am resting carefully at his lower chest as both of us gaze at the night sky. Hearing his breathing tells me he is resting.

"Recalling something good?" behind me is the 'shaymin priestess' whispering at me who made our relationship official. She is very bushy with two pink flowers sticking at its head. Grassidea she calls it? I'd rather not bother getting its name right. But she is wearing this colorful veil with leaves that looks like its own grassy body, "What makes you thankful to Lucario, Cinccino? Was it something more than just trust both of you have back then?"

Climbing myself out of Lucario, I wanted to have a walk at the peak for a bit as both of us talk about our relationship. I trust this priestess anyway since she is a legendary friend of my mommy, "it was back then at my homeland. I lost my mommy and daddy from a pack of liepards. I witnessed every moment of it. My older brothers and sisters too. I'm the youngest of my family. I thought that I will meet my end. Lucario and Mienshao saved me and fend off the pack with their family. They were just riolu and mienfoo back then. Instead of letting me be, they accepted me to the family."

"I'm certain from the moment I saw you, the way you express yourself to others reflects back to your childhood. You are certainly the most childish." Oh shaymin. How could you say something like that to me? "Something tells me your mother is ready to bring you three back to your bed."

"There you are my newly married daughter. Mommy is here to bring you to bed." Seeing Serperior crawl her way to me is assuring. She is a very tall green snake with a leafy tail. When I lost my old family bac then, Serperior became my mother. She reached her face in level to my height, which makes me feel so small, "You should go to bed now like your husband is doing right now."

"But mommy! It is still early this evening!" It is not yet midnight!

"I say go to bed."

"No!" If I don't want to sleep yet, I won't sleep. Mommy orders me too much.

"Oh Mienshao! Little sister does not want to sleep!" she acts and speaks young even if she is eighty years old.

"I'm not falling for that again."

"Young lady! GO to bed now OR YOU WONT GET A BABY!" Help me! Mommy scares me when she gets so mad at me. She says that I'm very childish most of my life and that is why mommy gets mean to me.

I'm afraid of going throughout cleaning her tail again. It IS very disgusting. I could broom her with my tail though. But MOMMY made me clean it by eating the remaining herbs back then. It's very bitter and gross.

"Yes mommy." I feel still so defeated. Me, a young mom losing to my mommy? I won't accept this yet!

…

Heading back at Shaymin Village, we rent ourselves a room on one of the shaymin's tourist huts. It may look the same like the other huts but it is much bigger. It is already late in the night. This is the night that both of us anticipated … an anticipated night for Lucas … perhaps. He is certainly doing his work to mate with me. I like it very well as it makes both of us very happy. Both of us wanted children. Looking at his eyes, I see his passion on what he is doing to me now.

I can feel it coming soon. My husband's seed ready to be planted within me. Then it hit us very hard. While I can hear his relieving voice and feel all of his children looking for my fertile fruits, I knew within my mind that all of his hard work is wasted. I cannot bear any of his million pups. He gained nothing more but pleasure from both of us. This is something I'm afraid to tell him.

"Cinccino. I finally did it. Are you happy?" after my nod at Lucario, we fell asleep.

I smile outside, but I weep in sadness inside. I can't bear a child.

…

**Three years later:**

"_Looking at my married children, it saddens me to know that Lucario and Cinccino cannot have a child. While he has a problem with his semen production, my daughter's ovaries were destroyed during her traumatic experience by the liepards. While the scars from her waist are cleared, her ovaries were destroyed. It hurts me to see both of them keeping their own grim secrets to themselves." _It is me recalling those days that they avoided telling each other's secrets.

"_But right now, I have a way to give them hope."_ Next to my leafy bed is a pokemon egg with a three pointed star with three blue lines on the upper part of the egg; an egg that came from my best friend two years ago. The child that I've kept secret from my daughter and Lucario. Today's the day this child will meet its new family.

…

_The mountain castle is on fire. Stones are being crumpled. The war rages on Queen Jirachi's kingdom near Star Cave. Star Kingdom is being dominated by their betraying ally. She and her kingdom thought that they can survive the war King Manaphy, who has gone tyrant from power, has declared. It was that moment when her kingdom has been breached by Kingdra, King Manaphy's Militia commander. Hard has my best friend's husband, King Victini fought against Manaphy himself with his sword, he died under the Sea Prince's Lance in the battlefield while he gave us time to escape and flea her kingdom. I was the kingdom's ambassador back then. Reaching atop the highest tower, we gave ourselves a moment to rest. Along with us is my best friend's Pokemon Egg._

"_Serperior … we have lost the war. There is no way that King Manaphy will spare my child. I want you … to bring my child to safety. Back at Manolia, your homeland." The look on her eyes was desperate as if she has lost all hope._

"_I can't just leave you here! You are the kingdom's queen! You must escape through the passage. I'll be the one buying you time with my life." Hearing the footsteps behind us, I brace myself for the worst. I knew that I won't easily stand up against them despite my type advantage against them. They were much more experienced in battle unlike me. _

"_Losing you and my baby is not like losing my life. My baby needs two more years to hatch out of my egg. If you two die now, no one will be able to stop our enemy in the future. If you cannot raise the child, find a mother worthy to raise him." Tried as I did to stop her, she is much more powerful than I. Her psychic powers are by no means weak, "Please …. Serperior. That is an order. We may be best friends. But now, do it for me. For my child. I can't let you face what happened to Commander Nape. He was captured and defeated by the enemy. If Manaphy kills the egg, not only will this child of mine will die but also the human spirit within my baby." Hearing Nape the infernape being captured only weakens our only hope of winning the war._

_Swallowing my own tongue, I gave a nod to her. I didn't understand by what she meant about the human. But I'm sure she sees it as very dear as her kingdom. Along with one of her own wish tags she tore off her head, I wrapped and carry her egg._

_Slowly, she did her best to seal my escape route as I fled my best friend's kingdom as fast as I could. But when I escaped the boarder of her Kingdom, the ritual has ended. According to the pokemon of her kingdom, as Jirachi and Victini dies with the kingdom, you will hear both king and queen's screaming cry at the skies of their kingdom. The cry will be at its loudest when their lives have ended by someone who stabbed and pierced Jirachi's third eye and Victini's burning heart. Her cry, along with Victini's cry, makes me cry that it hurts my own soul deeply._

_Like I lost my very sister and brother._

…

"Today's the very day that my daughter and her husband will be leaving my homeland. Better prepare the egg for-"who knew those three will come in, Cinccino my daughter, Lucario her husband, and my other daughter Mienshao who is a very elegant female fighter. She maybe a weasel for many, but she's still my most mature daughter.

"We're here mom! We're ready to give you our final farewells!" Oh Cinccino my daughter. You are always hasty and excited that you never let me prepare, "Mom?"

I'm very happy for them now that I can't help but smile. Perhaps I can make Lucario and Cinccino parents again and give them hope, "Cinccino. Lucario. I know that both of you accepted the fact that both of you can't have children. But right now … I believe that you two deserve to see the gift that I did not give to both of you two years ago. Follow me." as they followed me, I waved my tail at Mienshao to stay at the other room and wait for us.

"Remember this small covered bed that I kept telling you two not to see? Now is the right time for both of you to know."

"So what is truly inside the bed miss Serperior?" Lucario may be naïve and playful like my daughter, but he is more loyal and disciplined.

Removing the blanket, the egg is ready to know its new parents. As my room shines bright yellow, the look of their awe faces sparks warmth within me.

"What … … … … is … that, mom?" did I just made my daughter speechless? It's rare for me to see my own daughter express that to me.

"It's a rare pokemon egg. Just for you two. Hold on to your new child you two!" Slowly they approached my dear sister's egg. My daughter hugged it first before her mate hugged both of them. I see their tears flow down their faces as I feel it as well. "Congratulations. Lucario. Cinccino my daughter. Both of you are now a TRUE couple. Bring the child along on your journey as my final gift to both of you."

…

A year has passed ever since my children left me. My own time is nearing its end. Now that I can see the sunset one last time, I speak at the sky with my remaining breath.

"King Victini. Queen Jirachi … my sister. Rest assured … your child … rests happy … … with Cinccino. I am … ready … … return … … both … you."


End file.
